Its All Coming Back To Me Now
by MoonlightWonderer
Summary: OK I don't think this is a Mary sue as she doesn't want to be there but hey you decide. Sarah ends up on Bertie's bed accidentally. Now she has to learn to live in the 1930's. Bertie and Jeeves might be slightly OC. Jeeves:OC.


**It's all coming back to me now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jeeves and Wooster, but I do own Sarah, Aaron and this idea (as I thought if it). So don't sue me please.**

**Summery: OK I don't think this is a Mary sue as she doesn't want to be there but hey you decide. Sarah ends up on Bertie's bed accidentally. Now she has to learn to live in the 1930's. Bertie and Jeeves might be slightly OC.**

**Introduction**

**Sarah's PoV**

I've always been a bit unusual, never fitting in at school or even college. It never truly bothered me, after all, normal has always seemed incredibly boring to me. I had a couple of good friends who stuck by me no matter how many people believed me to be mad. They didn't care if strange things happened around me.

My story begins one Sunday afternoon. I was packing my favorite orange hold all with a spare set of clothes, as set of my favorite incense sticks (and holder), and finally my favorite book of Jeeves and Wooster stories.

I was going to my friend, Aaron 'shaggy' bets, house for the night. Looking at the clock I noticed I still had an hour before he would arrive to pick me up. So, making sure my parents hadn't returned home unexpectedly, I switched on my CD player, and jumped onto my bed ready to do some major dancing. I smiles as meatloaf's version of 'its all coming back to me now' came on. I instantly grabbed my invisible partner, and started to 'waltz' around the bed.

_There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window_

There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever

I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and Ia had ever made

But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)

There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby Baby

If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back

There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
And whenever you tried to hurt me  
I just hurt you even worse  
And so much deeper

There were hours that just went on for days  
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances  
That were lost to us forever

But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then

But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)  


I started to giggle as I bounced higher.

_  
There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, Baby, Baby_

When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now

If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
We see just what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now

(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when you kiss me like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when I touch you like that  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
If you do it like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And if we, , ,

I released my 'partner' and stepped back to bow, only to discover I had run out of bed, and time seemed to slow down as I fell, my head hitting the side table, and everything turning black.

**Chapter 1**

**Bertie's PoV**

I'll readily admit this Wooster's mind was not on my bacon and eggs this morning,. The prospect of once again being engaged to Florence, was not one that appealed to me, and all my hope once again rested on Jeeves to save the day.

Giving up on breakfast as a lost cause, I made my way to the bedroom, Jeeves following close behind, ready to set out my clothes of the day, when I suddenly stopped in the doorway, Jeeves only narrowly avoiding walking into me,

"Sir?"

"Has anyone called at the flat this morning, Jeeves?"

"No sir."

"Then how do you explain the fact there is a young lady in my bed, who I might add, was most definitely not there when I awoke this morning?"

"Sir?"

"Jeeves keep up. Young lady, in my bed, was not there before. Any of this ring a bell Jeeves?"

"No sir. If I might say sir, the young lady seems to have a cut on her head."

Looking closely I could indeed see she had taken a nasty knock on her head at some point. She also appeared to be waking up.

"Bloody hell, must have been one hell of a party. Err i'm going to kill Shaggy."

She sat up, wincing slightly, before opening her eyes and looking around in confusion, before taking notice of myself (still standing in my jammies) and the ever silent Jeeves.

"Oh shit. I really am going to kill Aaron."

I decided it was time to try and figure out what the blazes was going on.

"Excuse me young lady, may I ask who you are and how you manged to come to be in my bed?"

she stared for a moment (may be not the brightest bean in the sack) and my words seemed to slowly sink in.

"Your bed!!" she jumped to her feet sharply even though it must have hurt her head "What is going on? Did Aaron put you up to this? If he did you had better tell him to hide because he is so dead when I get my hands on him!!!"

"Sir. Mrs Benson is waiting for you in the sitting room."

"Right O Jeeves. Stay here."

"Yes sir."

Jeeves had somehow manged to leave and answer the door, before materializing back at my side, during our short exchange. I left instantly, still in shock and as the door swung shut I could here the girl and Jeeves talking.


End file.
